Szablon:News/archiwum7
25px Archiwum newsów 2009 Marzec 120px|right *Agent: Nedved jeszcze pogra :Pavel Nedved ogłosił w poprzednim miesiącu decyzję o zakończeniu w czerwcu kariery piłkarskiej, ale wciąż trwa prawdziwa kampania mająca na celu przekonanie Czecha do zmiany decyzji. Claudio Ranieri chwalił wczoraj byłego gracza Lazio za występ i natychmiastową bramkę przeciwko Romie oraz zasugerował, że piłkarz powinien przedłużyć swój kontrakt z Juve. Podobnego zdania jest agent Nedveda, Mino Raiola, który swoim wywiadem dla La Gazzetta dello Sport jeszcze bardziej zagmatwał sytuację. "Czy Pavel odejdzie? Wydaje mi się, że jeszcze pogra, siły pozwalają mu na jeszcze kilka sezonów. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by przekonać go do gry dla Juve w przyszłym sezonie. Do września wciąż jest nadzieja. On po prostu chce odejść, by nie blokować miejsca młodszym zawodnikom." *Iaquinta: Jeszcze 9 zwycięstw :Czas leci, a Juventus nie traci jednego z najważniejszych nastawień - po zwycięstwie już myśli o kolejnym spotkaniu - co najlepiej słychać z ust Vincenzo Iaquinty, bohatera z Rzymu, zdobywcy dwóch bramek w zwycięskim spotkaniu nad ekipą AS Romy. "Dalej będziemy koncentrować się na sobie, a nie na Interze. Przed nami jeszcze dziewięć kolejek do rozegrania i chcemy wygrać je wszystkie, ciągle goniąc lidera. Dziś jestem szczególnie zadowolony z mojej postawy, a także z gry całej drużyny. Duch walki był zawsze naszą mocną stroną, co potwierdziliśmy również dzisiejszego wieczoru. Trener wpoił nam, że pierwszymi obrońcami w składzie muszą być napastnicy, a my staraliśmy się tak właśnie zagrać - to się opłaciło." 120px|right *Mellberg: Oby tak do końca :Kolejny dobry występ i piękna bramka - tak w skrócie można ocenić postawę Olofa Mellberga w meczu przeciwko Romie. Szwed powoli staje się ostoją w defensywie Bianconerich, a także potwierdza, że ma szczęście do trafień w Rzymie. "To chyba prawda, że ten stadion przynosi mi szczęście. Przeciwko Romie zawsze gra się bardzo ciężko, ale dzisiaj pokazaliśmy się z naprawdę dobrej strony. Widzę coraz większe szanse na zdobycie mistrzostwa, choć oczywiście to najpierw Inter musi się parę razy stracić punkty, ale my musimy skupić się na sobie i kontrolować przebieg wydarzeń." Wygląda na to, że wiking dobrze zaaklimatyzował się we Włoszech, szczególnie, że przybył do Turynu z Anglii. "Kiedy trafiasz do nowej drużyny, nigdy nie wiesz, jak będzie ci tam szło. Dobrze zagraliśmy w przedsezonowych sparingach i myślę, że to zadecydowało o tym, że tak dobrze odnalazłem się w nowym środowisku. Naprawdę świetnie rozumiem się z kolegami z obrony, szczególnie z Chiello, z którym często rozgrywamy naprawdę dobre mecze." *Juventus gromi Romę na wyjeździe! :Juventus w meczu na szczycie wysoko wygrywa z zespołem AS Romy w Rzymie, aplikując rywalom cztery bramki, tracąc przy tym jedną. Już pierwsze minuty spotkania przypomniały, że w obu ekipach brakuje zawodników, którzy swoją walecznością bądź kreatywnością i umiejętnością utrzymania się przy piłce potrafią zrobić różnicę na boisku, jak De Rossi, Pizarro i Totti w Romie czy Sissoko, Camoranesi i Amauri w Juve. Z czasem jednak zaczęła się zarysowywać przewaga Juventusu, czego kwintesencją był gol Iaquinty strzelony w 34 minucie po akcji Giovinco. Po bramce Juventus do końca pierwszej połowy objął kontrolę nad spotkaniem, długo utrzymując się przy piłce i nie pozwalając na nic Rzymianom. Jednak już początek drugiej odsłony przynosi wyrównanie, ku zaskoczeniu sympatyków Juventusu. Po teoretycznie niegroźnym dośrodkowaniu z rzutu rożnego piłka trafia do Lorii, który nie ma problemów by z bliska pokonać bezradnego Buffona. To było jednak wszystko, na co tego dnia stać było zawodników ze stolicy. Juventus potrzebował tylko kilku minut by wyjść na prowadzenie, a stało się to ponownie za sprawą Iaquinty, niekwestionowanego bohatera tego spotkania. Po dośrodkowaniu z prawej strony piłka odbija się od Riise, włoski napastnik wyprzedza obronę Romy i pokonuje bezradnego Doniego. Od tego momentu na boisku była już tylko jedna drużyna, Juventus, który potrafił długimi momentami utrzymywać się przy piłce, łącząc pewną grę w obronie ze skutecznością w ataku, czym zupełnie rozbijając bezradnych Rzymian. Trzecią bramkę dołożył Mellberg, a rezerwowy tego dnia Nedved pięknym strzałem zza pola karnego ustalił wynik spotkania. Tym samym Juventus wykonał swoje zadanie i spokojnie może czekać na jutrzejszy pojedynek Interu. (Więcej) :Roma – Juventus 1-4 (0-1) :Bramki: 34’ Iaquinta, 48’ Loria, 55’ Iaquinta, 68’ Mellberg, 74’ Nedved :Roma (4-2-3-1): Doni; Panucci, Mexes, Loria (63’ Montella), Riise; Filipe, Brighi; Tonetto, Baptista, Menez (81’ D’Alessandro); Vucinic (92’ Stojan). Trener: Spalletti. :Juventus (4-4-2): Buffon; Grygera, Mellberg, Chiellini, Molinaro; Salihamidzic, Tiago (70’ Nedved), Poulsen, Giovinco (72’ Marchionni); Iaquinta, Del Piero. Trener: Ranieri. :Kartki: Mexes, Loria, Riise, Menez; Molinaro, Tiago 120px|right *Ranieri: Zagrać jak najlepszy Juventus :Piątek staje się stałym dniem, w którym odbywają się przedmeczowe konferencje Claudio Ranieriego. Wszystko z powodu sobotnich spotkań, jakie ostatnio rozgrywa Juventus - a sądząc po ostatniej formie, czyli czterech zwycięstwach (nad Palermo, Napoli, Torino i Bologną), to Bianconerim odpowiada ten dzień tygodnia. Teraz przed Juve najważniejszy sprawdzian - konfontacja na wyjeździe z Romą. "U przeciwnika nie zagra Totti? Ludzie zawsze lubią oglądać takich gladiatorów, jak on, Maldini, czy Del Piero, na boisku, bo to oni tworzą widowisko" uważa trener Starej Damy. "Ale to nie oznacza, że Roma będzie słabsza. Publiczność odegra swoją rolę i zmotywowuje drużynę, tak, jak miało to miejsce podczas konfrontacji z Arsenalem." Absencje to nie tylko powód zmartwień dla stołecznej ekipy, ale również dla Bianconerich, choć Tinkerman ma więcej szczęścia, bowiem do składu powrócili Trezeguet, Nedved oraz Chiellini. "W poprzednim sezonie formacja z trzema napastnikami sprawdziła się, teraz jest również prawdopodobna, tak jak występ Giovinco od początku. Sebastian przełamał pierwsze lody i zagrał bardzo dobrze przeciwko Chelsea oraz Bolognii. Zresztą chciałbym zauważyć, że poprzedni rok uznałem za wyjątkowo dobry, tak w tym radzimy sobie jeszcze lepiej i chcemy osiągnąć jeszcze więcej. Nasze ambicje są ogromne, niezależnie od pozycji w tabeli i faktu, że najwięcej w kwestii Scudetta zależy od Interu. My musimy dawać z siebie wciąż jak najwięcej i grać coraz lepiej. Lubię być realistą i patrzyć w to, co możliwe." *Del Piero: Moje radości i żale :Alessandro Del Piero przed meczem z Romą patrzy w przeszłość powracając do trzech przegranych finałów Ligi Mistrzów. W ekskluzywnym wywiadzie dla Sky Sport Italia, kapitan Bianconerich tłumaczy również, jak otrzymał koszulkę z magicznym numerem 10. "Kiedy Roberto Baggio nie grał, otrzymałem ten numer, ponieważ Gianluca Vialli miał dziewiątkę, a inny napastnik jedenastkę. Kiedy Baggio odszedł, istniała niepisana zasada, że zawodnik zachowa swój numer do końca sezonu. A skoro jako ostatni grałem z 10-tką na plecach, dlatego nie chciałem z niej już zrezygnować! Dojrzewałem podziwiając Diego Maradonę, Michela Platiniego, Marco Van Bastena, Antonio Carecę czy Ruuda Gullita. Każdy z nich reprezentował inny styl gry, ale to była przyjemność móc ich oglądać." Odpadnięcie z Ligi Mistrzów po meczach z Chelsea wciąż boli Alexa, który już cztery razy występował w finale tych rozgrywek, wygrywając jednak tylko raz. "Na pewno żałuję tych pozostałych trzech finałów, ponieważ byliśmy przygotowani na każdą okazję, ale taka sytuacja może się wydarzyć, gdy rozgrywa się jeden mecz, a przeciwnik akurat tego dnia prezentuje się minimalnie lepiej. To może być przeznaczenie, ale również wiele innych czynników - raz zasłużyliśmy na porażkę, raz przegraliśmy po karnych, innym razem skrzywdzono nas. Niestety, więcej szczęścia za każdym razem mieli przeciwnicy." W 1998 Alex zerwał więzadła, co mogło zakończyć jego karierę. "Tamten moment był tragiczny i bardzo trudny dla mnie. Cała moja kariera stanęła pod dużym znakiem zapytania, to było dziewięć ciężkich i długich miesięcy, ale bardzo ważnych z osobistego punktu widzenia. Nigdy nie pomyślałem o poddaniu się, byłem przekonany, że niedługo wszystko wróci do normy, choć w trakcie miałem chwile zwątpienia." Do takich zaliczyć można przegrany finał Euro 2000, choć Del Piero woli pamiętać o zdobytej bramce w półfinałowym spotkaniu z Niemcami na Mundialu w 2006 roku. "Krzyknąłem, a Alberto Gilardino usłyszał mnie, więc wszystko udało się idealnie. Po bramce po prostu oszalałem, a chwilę później przeżycia były jeszcze większe, bo zobaczyłem żonę i przyjaciół na trybunach, co z tego, że stali jakieś 20 rzędów nade mną, wydawało mi się, że są tuż przede mną. To była bardzo wzruszająca chwila, trochę jak gol, którego się w ogóle nie spodziewałem. Mecz miał potrwać jeszcze dwie minuty, koncentrowaliśmy się na obronie, ale potem poszła kontra, w której wziąłem udział. Futbol to gra zespołowa, ale wiele jest takich chwil, w których czujesz się odosobniony, szczególnie koncentrując się przed spotkaniem. Dlatego radość jest równocześnie wspólna, jak i osobista, czy to po bramce, czy po zwycięstwie, gdy przeżywasz ekstazę, nie do końca rozumiesz, co się stało, zamykasz oczy i toniesz w ramionach kolegów. To takie chwile, które może dać ci tylko piłka nożna. Ogromnie cieszę się, że pozostałem w Juventusie, to był dla mnie priorytet. Zdarzały się myśli o odejściu, ale nic z nich nie wyszło, co tylko cieszy." 120px|right *Brazzo gotowy na ostateczną walkę :Hasan Salihamidzic spodziewa się zaciętej walki o Scudetto do samego końca i wierzy, że Juventus nie stoi w pojedynku z Interem na straconej pozycji. Na 10 kolejek do zakończenia rozgrywek Bianconeri zajmują drugie miejsce w tabeli. "Jeszcze za wcześnie, by koncentrować się na tabeli" przekonuje Bośniak w wywiadzie dla La Gazzetta dello Sport. "Jeśli zdobędziemy w najbliższych 10 kolejkach komplet punktów, to wszystko jest możliwe, choć realnie rzecz biorąc, będzie bardzo ciężko dogonić Nerazzurrich. My musimy się skupić na naszych pozostałych spotkaniach, a porozmawiamy po zakończeniu rozgrywek. W Bundeslidze zdobyłem z Bayernem dwa mistrzostwa w ostatniej kolejce sezonu. W 2001 o końcowym sukcesie zadecydowała bramka z ostatniej minuty, dlatego wierzę również w Juventus." Brazzo jest uważany za lidera drużyny, co było widać na boisku podczas ostatniego ligowego pojedynku z Bologną. "To wszystko zasługa fizjoterapeuty" żartuje Hasan. "Dla nas szokiem było odpadnięcie z Ligi Mistrzów, morale w szatni było niskie. Na szczęście dzięki wsparciu kibiców pokazaliśmy, że z Juve wszystko w porządku." Przed Juve ważny pojedynek ze stołeczną Romą. "Zagramy o trzy punkty, które mogą mieć podwójną wartość w kontekście walki o Scudetto." *Tiago: Do końca walka :Portugalczyk Tiago przekonuje, że Juventus będzie do końca próbował odebrać Scudetto Interowi. Bianconeri po raz czwarty z rzędu odnieśli zwycięstwo w lidze, ale mimo wysokiej wygranej 4-1 nad Bologną wciąż tracą do Nerazzurrich siedem punktów. "Oczywiście nadal mamy szansę na zdobycie Scudetta i wciąż wierzymy, że stać nas na zwycięstwo w lidze" podkreśla pomocnik w wywiadzie dla Il Corriere dello Sport. "Tworzymy naprawdę świetną drużynę, dlatego będziemy walczyć do samego końca. Zapomnieliśmy już o odpadnięciu z Ligi Mistrzów, co oznacza, że w pełni skupiamy się na Serie A. Musimy dalej wygrywać i za kilka tygodni pokonać również Inter - to klucz do końcowego sukcesu." 120px|right *Powołani na Romę :Na dzisiejszej konferencji Ranieri podał nazwiska zawodników, którzy otrzymali powołania na jutrzejsze spotkanie z zespołem As Romy. Lista niedysponowanych graczy nadal jest bardzo długa, na szczęście w stosunku do poprzedniego meczu do składu wracają Marchionni, Nedved oraz Trezeguet, dzięki czemu Ranieri nie będzie skazany na brak doświadczenia na ławce rezerwowych. :Oto pełna lista powołanych: :Bramkarze: Buffon, Chimenti, Nocchi :Obrońcy: Chiellini, Mellberg, Zebina, Knezevic, Molinaro, Grygera, :Pomocnicy: Salihamidzic, Nedved, Poulsen, Giovinco, Tiago, Marchionni, Esposito, Castiglia :Napastnicy: Iaquinta, Del Piero, Trezeguet *Powołania Azzurinich :Trener młodzieżówki Pierluigi Casiraghi powołał zawodników do reprezentacji Włoch U-21. Wśród 19 powołanych znalazło się trzech zawodników Juventusu: Ariaudo, Immobile z primavery oraz Pasquato, który obecnie znajduje się na wypożyczeniu w Empoli. Dwaj pierwsi zawodnicy nie mieli jeszcze okazji reprezentować barw swojego kraju. Pasquato natomiast jest doświadczonym graczem, na kolejnych szczeblach młodzieżowych reprezentacji rozegrał już blisko trzydzieści oficjalnych spotkań. :Oto pełna lista powołanych: :Bramkarze: Fiorillo (Sampdoria), Seculin (Fiorentina) :Obrońcy: Ariaudo (Juventus), Bellusci (Ascoli), Crescenzi (Roma), Darmian (Milan), Malomo (Roma), Ranocchia (Bari), Renzetti (Albinoleffe) :Pomocnicy: Barilla (Reggina), Bolzoni (Inter), Castiglia (Cittadella), Cia (Triestina), Di Gennaro (Reggina), Pasquato (Empoli), Poli (Sassuolo) :Napastnicy: Immobile (Juventus), Mendicino (Lazio), Paloschi (Parma) right|120px *W sobotę mecz kolejki: Roma vs Juventus :150 spotkanie ligowe pomiędzy AS Romą i Juventusem Turyn zostanie rozegrane w sobotę na Stadio Olimpico w Rzymie jako ozdoba 29 kolejki rozgrywek włoskiej Serie A, niestety pod nieobecność w sumie 20 zawodników obu klubów. Dotychczas częściej górą był Juventus, jednak w stolicy to gospodarze częściej byli górą. Na 74 mecze na swoim terenie wygrali oni 28, 25 zremisowali i 21 przegrali, jednak trzy ostatnie starcia na Olimpico to dwa zwycięstwa przyjezdnych i jeden remis. Rzymianie są obecnie na szóstym miejscu w tabeli, dwa oczka za Genoą zasiadającą na miejscu gwarantującym zakwalifikowanie się do eliminacji Ligi Mistrzów. Zespół, by marzyć o wyprzedzeniu rywali musi zacząć gromadzić komplety punktów, a sztuka ta nie udała mu się w trzech ostatnich meczach ligowych, w których remisował z Interem, Udinese i Sampdorią. Juventus w tym czasie wygrał wszystkie cztery spotkania ligowe pokonując drużyny Palermo, Napoli, Torino i Bolonii. Dzięki kompletom punktów w Turynie wciąż żywe są nadzieje na Scudetto, ale by po nie sięgnąć drużyna musi wciąż zniwelować siedem punktów straty do prowadzącego w tabeli Interu. W Serie A Roma radzi sobie na swoim boisku doskonale i aktualnie legitymuje się bilansem dziewięciu wygranych, trzech remisów i tylko jednej porażki. Ostatnie dziewięć gier na Stadio Olimpico to siedem wygranych Lupich i dwa remisy – z Milanem i Udinese. Rzymianom nie wiedzie się jednak, aż tak dobrze z drużynami z absolutnej ligowej czołówki, bowiem wspomniany Milan zdobył w stolicy punkt, a Inter wygrał i to, aż 4:0 stając się jedyną w tym sezonie drużyną, która pokonała Romę na jej terenie i jedyną, która nie straciła tu nawet bramki. Juventus w tym sezonie odniósł osiem zwycięstw na obcych boiskach oraz odnotował po trzy remisy i porażki. Ostatnie trzy gry w roli gości to jednak komplet wygranych kolejno nad Catanią, Palermo i Torino w Serie A (wszystkie bez straty gola), przeplecione jeszcze porażką z Lazio z Coppa Italia i z Chelsea w Lidze Mistrzów. W całym sezonie pojedynki z drużynami dobrze radzącymi sobie na swoich boiskach jak AS Roma nie były mocną bronią Starej Damy, która przegrała z Interem i Napoli, gdy było jeszcze w przyzwoitej formie oraz notowała remisy z Sampdorią i Fiorentiną, ale bardzo dawno temu na samym początku sezonu. W dalszej części rozgrywek drużyna ta wygrała z niżej notowanymi od Romy, ale również często wykorzystującymi atut własnego boiska Atalantą i Palermo. (Więcej). Do meczu pozostało: *Gigli: stać nas na wielkiego gracza :Niedawno vice-prezydent Milanu, Andrea Galliani, ostrzegł, że tegoroczne mercato we Włoszech może być ubogie ze względu na panujący kryzys ekonomiczny. Zareagował na to Giovanni Cobolli Gigli, który postanowił uspokoić kibiców Juventusu "Wypowiedź Gallianiego miała swój ogólny sens, zgadzam się też w nim w kilku kwestiach. Po pierwsze trudniej zarządza się klubem we Włoszech niż w innych federacjach i calcio może pozostać w tyle. Ale muszę przypomnieć, że Juventus jest pierwszym klubem, który sam zbudował swoje oparcie, bez narażania sportowych inwestycji. W najbliższym czasie nie grozi nam nic złego, większość naszych przychodów jest zupełnie pewna." A co z wykorzystaniem tych funduszy? "Naszym planem jest znalezienie znakomitego gracza, który mógłby zastąpić Pavla Nedveda. Zachowamy jak najwięcej ostrożności, ale stać nas na wielkie nazwisko. To nasz kluczowy cel, ale nie mogę wykluczyć innych posunięć transferowych." 120px|right *Przygotowania do meczu z Romą :Dwa dni przed trudnym pojedynkiem drużyna Ranieriego kontynuuje swoje przygotowania. W dzisiejszej sesji treningowej udziału nie wziął udział Marchisio, który cierpi z powodu urazu kolana nabawionego podczas ostatniego spotkania. Zawodnik ćwiczył na sali gimnastycznej razem z bramkarzem Manningerem. Więcej na temat jego sytuacji będzie można powiedzieć już po jutrzejszej sesji treningowej. Zanetti oraz Legrottaglie pojawili się na murawie tuż po tym, jak swoją rozgrzewkę przeprowadzili na sali gimnastycznej. Camoranesi, Knezevic, De Ceglie, Marchionni, Ekdal oraz Trezeguet po treningu z pozostałymi zawodnikami odbyli także oddzielny trening mający poprawić ich kondycję fizyczną. Pozostali zawodnicy pracowali z piłkami, poczynając od tej do piłki ręcznej, a kończąc na większej, od koszykówki, ćwicząc umiejętność posiadania piłki, szybkość akcji oraz pressing. Problemów nie miał Chiellini, który odbył już drugi pełny trening po operacji, choć wciąż musi nosić maskę ochronną. *Montali: Nedved powinien zostać :Większość kibiców, nie tylko Juventusu, spodziewa się, że ten sezon jest ostatnim w wykonaniu Nedveda i już tylko dwa najbliższe miesiące dzielą go od zakończenia kariery. Jednakże jest też wielu, którzy chcieliby w dalszym ciągu widzieć Czecha na murawie – jak Gian Paolo Montali, pracownik Juventusu "Chciałbym powiedzieć Nedvedowi, że jest wzorem dla innych, jest zawodnikiem, jakich niewielu na świecie" powiedział w wywiadzie dla Sky "Jedyną kwestią, która może go martwić, jest jego pozycja w drużynie. Nedved musiałby przyzwyczaić się do rzadszej gry, co nie jest proste dla zawodnika, który przez większość swojej kariery był kluczowym graczem w swoim klubie. Jeśli jednak zrozumie jak ważnym ogniwem drużyny jest, nawet znajdując się poza murawą, być może da się przekonać do kolejnego sezonu gry. Jest w stanie bardzo pomóc młodym graczom, ze swoim charakterem, sercem do gry i pasją stanowi dla nich idealny wzór do naśladowania." 120px|right *Malouda następcą Nedveda? :Doniesienia prasowe na temat następcy Nedveda lubią zataczać koło. Jednym z pierwszych zawodników, którym rzekomo interesował się Juventus, miał być francuski pomocnik Chelsea - Florent Malouda. Minęło trochę czasu, kibice zapomnieli o tym pomyśle. Być może zbyt szybko – jak informuje angielski The Sun Bianconeri planują złożyć Chelsea ofertę opiewającą na kwotę 11 milionów funtów. To znacznie mniejsza kwota, niż ta, która musiałaby zostać wyłożona przy zakupie Diego bądź Silvy, czyli dotychczasowych prasowych faworytów. Malouda przybył do Chelsea dwa lata temu z Lyonu, gdzie był niekwestionowaną gwiazdą. Jak się jednak okazało angielska piłka nie odpowiada zawodnikowi, który często przesiaduje na ławce rezerwowych. *Problemy kadrowe Romy :Do szlagierowego meczu na wyjeździe z Romą zostaje coraz mniej czasu. Złośliwość losu sprawiła jednak, że na boisku zobaczymy dużo mniej gwiazd, niż teoretycznie powinniśmy się spodziewać. Trenerzy obu ekip mają duże problemy ze skompletowaniem podstawowego składu ze względu na długą listę nieobecności, a ławkę rezerwowych będą zmuszeni uzupełniać zawodnikami bez doświadczenia w dorosłej piłce. Juventini od początku sezonu przyzwyczajają się do absencji kluczowych postaci, na domiar złego w ostatnich tygodniach ich lista niebezpiecznie wzrasta. Już w poprzednim spotkaniu na ławce rezerwowych zasiadło z konieczności aż czterech zawodników primavery. AS Roma ma wprawdzie mniejsze problemy z kontuzjami – na liście zawodników z urazami widnieje siedmiu graczy, jednak czterem kolejnym w ostatnich kolejkach zabrakło zimnej krwi. W przedostatniej kolejce Daniele De Rossi za ostry faul otrzymał czerwoną kartkę i dwa mecze zawieszenia. W kolejnym ligowym starciu po żółtej kartce otrzymali Pizarro i Diamoutene, dla których był to odpowiednio siódmy i czwarty kartonik w sezonie, więc w myśl przepisów obaj nie mogą zagrać w następnym spotkaniu – czyli z Juventusem. W tym samym meczu dwie żółte kartki, a w konsekwencji czerwoną, otrzymał także prawy obrońca Marco Motta i w najbliższą sobotę graczy na murawie będzie mógł wspierać tylko duchowo. Podobnie jak wszyscy kontuzjowani zawodnicy, czyli Cicinho, Cassetti, Juan, Taddei, Perrotta, Totti i Aquilani, przy czym sztab medyczny AS Romy robi wszystko, by Totti mógł tego dnia wybiec na boisko. Klub zdecydował się także złożyć odwołanie do komisji sędziowskiej w sprawie zawieszenia De Rossiego, jednak podobne próby rzadko kończą się powodzeniem. 120px|right *Ancelotti: celujemy w drugie miejsce :Po wspaniałym meczu przeciwko Sienie apetyty Milanu wzrosły, w czym nie przeszkadza nawet długa kontuzja Abbiatiego, dla którego ten sezon może już być skończony. Obecny trener Rossonerich, a były Juventusu wypowiedział się w kilku słowach na temat bieżącej sytuacji Milanu, przypominając przy okazji, że trzecie miejsce i bezpośredni awans do fazy grupowej Ligi Mistrzów to nie wszystko, na co stać jego klub "Jesteśmy w bardzo dobrej formie i celujemy w drugie miejsce na koniec sezonu. Nie złożyliśmy wcale broni. Mamy bezpośredni mecz z Juventusem na własnym boisku, co w ostatecznym rozrachunku może być kluczowe. Nie mamy dużej straty, dlatego wciąż musimy utrzymać skupienie by zakończyć ten przeciętny sezon w możliwie najlepszy sposób.” *Pasqualini: Giovinco następcą Del Piero :Giovinco ostatnim występem udowodnił wszystkim, że jest gotów pełnić istotną rolę w Juventusie. To właśnie ten młodzian wziął na swoje barki ciężar gry, gdy jego drużyna przegrywała z Bologną. Asystując przy pierwszej i strzelając drugą bramkę wyprowadził Juventus na prowadzenie. Po fantastycznym występie momentalnie odżyły plotki na temat ofert kupna zawodnika, jednak jego agent - Claudio Pasqualini - nie jest nimi zainteresowany "Wierzymy, że Sebastian posiada wszystko by pozostać w Juve i kroczyć ścieżką wytyczoną przez Alessandro Del Piero. Znakomita postawa w minionym meczu udowodniła, że mieliśmy rację odrzucając wszelkie oferty. Pamiętam, jak mówiono o przybyciu Cassano do Juve, a w przeciwną stronę miałby powędrować właśnie Sebastian. Czas pokazał słuszność naszych decyzji." Pasqualini na koniec wypowiedział się także na temat pozycji, jaka jego zdaniem byłaby najbardziej odpowiednia dla zawodnika "Moim zdaniem Giovinco ma najwięcej do zaoferowania gdy gra jako cofnięty napastnik, nie jako trequartista ani na boku boiska. Najlepiej wychodzi mu gra, gdy znajduje się blisko snajpera". 120px|right *Juventus poświęci Poulsena szukając rozgrywającego? :Christian Poulsen trafił do Juventusu tego lata za niespełna dziesięć milionów euro i miał w pomocy Juventusu stanowić zaporę nie do przejścia dla rywali. Rzeczywistość potoczyła się inaczej. Przeciętna postawa Duńczyka w połączeniu z dobrą grą Marchisio oraz Tiago sprawiła, że Poulsen nie jest niezbędnym ogniwem drużyny. Działacze chcą więc poświęcić jego kartę by obniżyć cenę rozgrywającego, którego tak usilnie szukają. Najczęściej wymienia się nazwiska Diego z Werderu oraz Silvy z Valencii. Warto przypomnieć, że Duńczyk grywał już z powodzeniem zarówno w lidze niemieckiej jak i hiszpańskiej. *Chiellini przed zabiegiem operacyjnym! :Giorgio Chiellini w trakcie wczorajszego spotkania po starciu z Mudingayiem upadł na murawę krwawiąc obficie z nosa. Włoch dał wprawdzie radę zagrać całe spotkanie, jednak jak wykazały pomeczowe badania – doszło do złamania kości nosa. Zawodnik jutro przejdzie zabieg operacyjny, a do treningów będzie mógł powrócić w środku przyszłego tygodnia. 120px|right *Blanc: Najlepsza odpowiedź na odpadnięcie z LM :Powrót na murawę, na której cztery dni wcześniej drużyna pożegnała się z Ligą Mistrzów, nie mógł być łatwy. Było to widać w poczynaniach zawodników w trakcie pierwszej połowy meczu z Bologną. Jednakże w drugiej odsłonie spotkania Bianconeri potrafili osiągnąć znakomity rezultat. Tak mecz skomentował w kilku słowach prezydent Juve, Jean-Claude Blanc "To zwycięstwo jest najlepszą odpowiedzią na niedawne odpadnięcie z Ligi Mistrzów. Cieszę się ze znakomitej postawy drużyny, w szczególności naszych młodych graczy, którzy tego wieczoru dali wszystkim znać o sobie." Po chwili Blanc nawiązał do zachowania Trezeguet, który poprzez prasę skrytykował decyzję Ranieriego, gdy ten zdjął to z boiska w trakcie meczu z Chelsea "Odpadnięcie z rozgrywek jest frustrujące dla każdego, jednak pewne zasady obowiązują każdego. Także Trezeguet. Dobrze, że Ranieri potrafił odpowiednio zareagować" – powiedział Blanc, mając na myśli spokojną, choć stanowczą krytykę takiego sposobu wyjaśniania sporów w drużynie. *Giovinco: nie uderzyłem piłki czysto :Giovinco był z pewnością jednym z najlepszych aktorów minionego widowiska. Kreował grę Juventusu w ofensywie, a swoją bramką wyprowadził zespół na prowadzenie "Zagraliśmy znakomite spotkanie. Musieliśmy odpowiednio zareagować na remis z Chelsea i potrafiliśmy tego dokonać. Moja bramka? Nie uderzyłem piłki tak jak chciałem, ale na szczęście gola zdobyłem. Potrzebowałem odrobiny ciągłości w grze, zagrałem kolejnych meczach i widzę efekty w mojej grze. Jestem zadowolony, że udało mi się zaznaczyć moją obecność na boisku, starałem się także wspierać moich kolegów w defensywie. W całym meczu stworzyliśmy sobie wiele okazji bramkowych, nawet jeśli pierwsza połowa była trochę gorsza i mniej szczęśliwa dla nas." 120px|right *Juventus - Bologna 4:1 :Takiego Juventusu wszyscy od dawna oczekiwali! Piłkarze Starej Damy nie pozostawili dzisiaj złudzeń drużynie Bologny pokonując ją na własnym boisku 4:1 w ramach 28. kolejki Serie A. Druga połowa w wykonaniu piłkarzy Ranieriego była czymś, co zapewne chcielibyśmy oglądać zawsze. Spotkanie rozgrywane w dosyć szybkim tempie, obfitujące w wiele walki bark w bark oraz sytuacji bramkowych, które jednak przeważnie nie były realnym zagrożeniem dla bramkarzy którejkolwiek z ekip. Pierwszy celny strzał w tym spotkaniu oddali goście dopiero w siódmej minucie. Lanna próbował raczej dośrodkowywać do lepiej ustawionych kolegów, jednak jego plany pokrzyżował dobrze ustawiony w bramce Buffon. Dwie minuty później niecelny strzał zza pola karnego na bramkę gości oddal kapitan Starej Damy.W siedemnastej minucie groźny strzał z rzutu wolnego z kilkudziesięciu metrów pewnie obronił Buffon, łapiąc piłkę bez większych problemów. Jako pierwszy do sędziowskiego notesika wpisał się tego wieczora Tiago, który w 20 minucie dostał żółtą kartkę za faul taktyczny w środku boiska na rozpędzonym zawodniku Bologny. W 22 minucie Giovinco posłał groźną piłkę w pole karne - strzał na długi róg a może podanie? nieważne - odrobinę za mocno i Salihamidzic nie doskoczył do piłki. (Więcej) *Powołani na mecz z Bologną :Kolejne kontuzje sprawiają, że sytuacja kadrowa przed meczem z Bologną nie wygląda imponująco. W zaledwie osiemnastoosobowym składzie na jutrzejszy mecz znalazło się z konieczności aż czterech zawodników primavery: Ariaudo, Esposito, Daud i Immobile. Ostatnie dni nie były szczęśliwe dla Juventusu. Kontuzji doznali Camoranesi, Legrottaglie, Marchionni, Sissoko oraz Nedved. Wczorajszego dnia dołączyli do nich także Amauri, Trezeguet oraz Manninger, a należy pamiętać o zawodnikach, którzy swoje kontuzje leczą od dłuższego czasu. :Oto pełna lista powołanych: :Bramkarze: Buffon, Chimenti :Obrońcy: Chiellini, Mellberg, Zebina, Grygera, Molinaro, Ariaudo :Pomocnicy: Salihamidzic, Poulsen, Marchisio, Tiago, Giovinco, Esposito :Napastnicy: Del Piero, Iaquinta, Immobile, Daud 120px|right *Amauri odpocznie przez miesiąc :Podczas wczorajszego treningu Amauri zaczął uskarżać się na ból. Badania wykazały, że to uraz ścięgna w prawym udzie. Napastnik będzie odpoczywał przez 30 do 35 dni. Także Manninger nie będzie tego dnia wspominał miło. W jego przypadku wystąpiła kontuzja mięśnia prawej łydki. Ostatnią ofiarą pechowego treningu jest Trezeguet, który cierpi na naciągnięcie mięśnia w prawym udzie i nie będzie dostępny w jutrzejszym spotkaniu. Te osłabienia potęgują trudną sytuację kadrową Juventusu, który będzie musiał radzić sobie bez wielu istotnych zawodników. *W sobotę mecz: Juventus vs Bologna :Obecny lider klasyfikacji najlepszych strzelców Serie A Marco Di Vaio przyjedzie w sobotę do Turynu, by w spotkaniu przeciwko swojej byłej drużynie Juventusowi pomóc swojemu zespołowi w sprawieniu sensacji. Juventus to od kilku kolejek wicelider tabeli i jedyne co się zmienia to różnica punktowa pomiędzy nim, a prowadzącym w klasyfikacji Interem oraz goniącym Starą Damę Milanem. Obecnie turyńczycy do Nerazzurrich tracą siedem oczek, a nad Milanem mają pięć punktów przewagi. Bologna jest na drugim końcu tabeli, wśród pięciu drużyn walczących o utrzymaniu, choć dzięki ostatniemu zwycięstwu nad Sampdorią przynajmniej na chwilę zażegnała widmo spadku do strefy spadkowej. Obecnie drużyna ta ma dwa punkty więcej od najlepszej drużyny zagrożonej degradacją, czyli Chievo i zajmuje piąte od końca miejsce w klasyfikacji. Juventus w tym sezonie bardzo dobrze radził sobie na swoim boisku, co zresztą jest obowiązkiem dla drużyny marzącej o mistrzostwie kraju. Turyńczycy na swoim terenie wygrali dziewięć spotkań, dwa zremisowali i dwa kolejne przegrali. Co ciekawe punkty tracili często w mało oczekiwanych momentach jak w starciach z Cagliari czy ze słabo radzącymi sobie poza domem Palermo, Sampdorią i Catanią. W ostatnich 10 spotkaniach rozczarowań nie było jednak wiele i drużyna wygrała, aż osiem gier, jedno zremisowała i jedno przegrała. Bologna to wciąż jeden z niewielu zespołów ligi, który więcej punktów gromadzi poza domem, choć na wyjazdach wciąż na skromny bilans zaledwie trzech wygranych, aż pięciu remisów i sześciu porażek. W ostatnich grach beniaminkowi wiodło się jednak poza domem bardzo słabo i trzy ostatnie wyjazdy to dwie porażki i tylko jeden remis. (Więcej). Do meczu pozostało: 120px|right *Mellberg: zachowanie zawodników Chelsea było niewłaściwe :Od meczu z Chelsea upłynęły już dwie doby, ale nie wszyscy zawodnicy zdążyli wyrazić swoją opinie i zapomnieć o remisie. Tym razem kilka słów na temat zachowania zawodników Chelsea wypowiedział Mellberg, który ligę angielską zna jak nikt inny w zespole Juve, gdyż siedem lat kariery poświęcił Aston Villi. "Zawodnicy Chelsea przez cały mecz starali się wpływać na decyzje sędziego. Gdy został odgwizdany rzut karny sześciu lub siedmiu z nich otoczyło arbitra, wyglądało to niemal jak atak. Moim zdaniem było to całkiem nieprzyjemne i niesportowe zachowanie. Dodatkowo wejście Chielliniego było czyste. Atakował piłkę, w zagraniu nie było cienia złośliwości. Nie zasłużył na to by zostać wyrzuconym z boiska. Żałuję tego remisu, to była moja pierwsza szansa by w Lidze Mistrzów zajść naprawdę daleko. Akceptuję jednak ten rezultat. Jednak, jak wspomniałem, nie podobało i się zachowanie zawodników Chelsea." *Tiago: porażka Interu to dla nas dobra wiadomość :Dwa dni po odpadnięciu z Ligi Mistrzów pomocnik Juventusu, Tiago, udzielił wywiadu dla Juventus Channel "Rozczarowanie jest wciąż widoczne, ale już wkrótce zapomnimy o wszystkim, musimy skupić się na pojedynku z Bologną. Myślę, że zwycięstwo w tym meczu będzie dla nas najlepszym lekarstwem. W fazie grupowej Ligi Mistrzów poradziliśmy sobie znakomicie, niestety później trafiliśmy na Chelsea. W tych dwóch meczach czegoś nam brakowało, może zwyczajnie piłkarskiego szczęścia. Sam nie zauważyłem większej różnicy pomiędzy naszymi drużynami. Podobnie nie widzę wielkiej różnicy pomiędzy włoską a angielską piłką. Jest u nich wielu trenerów, także zagranicznych, którzy podnoszą poziom taktyczny zawodników. Pomijając Ligę Mistrzów – jest jedna wyraźna różnica. Tutaj stale towarzyszy Ci presja, podczas gdy w Anglii czasami chodzi o czystą przyjemność. Porażka Interu jest czymś pozytywnym dla Juventusu. Mourinho niezwykle pragnął awansu, dojścia przynajmniej do finału. Po porażce już w 1/8 będą potrzebować czasu by zrzucić z siebie rozczarowanie. Blisko dwa lata spędzone we Włoszech mocno zmieniły mój sposób myślenia. Pierwszy rok był dla mnie prawdziwą katastrofą, zarówno mentalnie jak i piłkarsko. Dopiero w tym sezonie potrafiłem otworzyć się dla grupy i dla trenera. Staram się dawać jak najwięcej z siebie." 120px|right *Poranny trening piłkarzy Juve :Dzisiejszego ranka Bianconeri wzięli udział w kolejnej sesji treningowej. W sobotę wieczorem Juventus podejmie na Stadio Olimpico Bolognę. Oto, jak poczynali sobie dzisiaj zawodnicy Starej Damy. Zacznijmy od tego, że sztab medyczny bacznie obserwuje Momo Sissoko, który przeszedł operację, o czym informowaliśmy we wtorek wieczorem. Póki co wszystko przebiega bez zarzutów - Malijczyk będzie kontynuował rehabilitację. Oddzielnie pracowali Camoranesi i Legrottaglie. Ten ostatni ćwiczył z ochraniaczem na kolanie. Poprawia się stan zdrowia Zanettiego i De Ceglie. Na sali gimnastycznej pracowali Nedved i Marchionni. Wszyscy pozostali zawodnicy ćwiczyli z kolei na boisku, będąc bacznie obserwowani przez Ranieriego i Secco. Dyrektor sportowy Juventusu spędził część treningu na ławce trenerskiej, przyglądając się poczynaniom Bianconerich. Piłkarze zaczęli od ćwiczeń z piłką, mających na celu poprawienie pressingu w działaniach defensywnych. Następnie grupa piłkarzy została podzielona i rozegrała między sobą krótki mecz. W jednej drużynie zagrali ze sobą Del Piero, Trezeguet, Giovinco, Marchisio oraz Chiellini, Salihamidzić, Zebina i Ariaudo. *Ranieri: Potrzebujemy wzmocnień! :Trener Juventusu, Claudio Ranieri, przyznał, że prowadzona przez niego drużyna potrzebuje wzmocnień. Włoski szkoleniowiec powiedział, że przed rozpoczęciem przyszłorocznych rozgrywek życzyłby sobie więcej jakości i siły w składzie. Ranieri stanął przed kamerami Sky i bez ogródek wypowiedział się na temat swojej ekipy piłkarzy: "Nie sądzę, że ubliżę moim piłkarzom, gdy powiem, że Chelsea była od nas po prostu lepsza. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że poczyniliśmy pewne ważne kroki do przodu w porównaniu z tym, gdzie byliśmy kilka lat temu." Następnie podkreślił jednak: "W tym momencie bez wątpienia potrzebujemy jednak piłkarzy, którzy pomogą nam wspiąć się szczebel wyżej, zaprowadzą nas na następny poziom. Nie możemy się już rzecz jasna doczekać przyszłorocznego turnieju, ale zanim do niego podejdziemy, pilnie potrzebujemy wzmocnień." Na koniec Ranieri pokusił się też o pochwałę pod adresem swojego dawnego zespołu - Chelsea: "Nie odkryję raczej Ameryki, kiedy powiem, że są świetni i dysponują fantastyczną drużyną piłkarzy." 120px|right *Del Piero: Nasi kibice byli fantastyczni :Rozczarowanie na twarzy kapitana Juventusu było bardzo widoczne, ale Alex zdawał sobie sprawę, że zespół dał z siebie wszystko, podobnie jak wspierający ich fani "Zabrakło nam dziś odrobiny szczęścia. Zagraliśmy dobry mecz, nasi kibice bardzo nas wspomagali, niestety to nie wystarczyło. Brak jednego zawodnika na murawie w kluczowym momencie także nam nie pomógł, choć zdołaliśmy wówczas strzelić jedną bramkę. Teraz musimy obrócić nasze rozczarowanie w determinację, walka o scudetto wciąż trwa, już w sobotę pojedynek z Bologną." *Ranieri: Nie mógłbym wymagać więcej od zawodników :Przygoda w Lidze Mistrzów właśnie się zakończyła. Po przegranej 1-0 w Turynie Juventus nie zdołał odrobić straty. Znakomite zawody w wykonaniu drużyny, okraszone gromkimi brawami kibiców zgromadzonych na stadionie, nie wystarczyły by wyeliminować angielski zespół. Kilka minut po zakończonym spotkaniu Ranieri wypowiedział kilka słów do mikrofonu "Najbardziej żałuję, że nie udało nam się strzelić choćby jednej bramki na Stamford Bridge. W dzisiejszym meczu przykro z powodu pechowego zakończenia pierwszej połowy. Gdybyśmy zeszli do szatni prowadząc 1-0 w drugiej części oglądalibyśmy zupełnie inny Juventus. Mimo to staraliśmy się strzelić kolejne bramki, nawet grając w osłabieniu. Zawodnicy poradzili sobie znakomicie i nie mógłbym oczekiwać od nich lepszej gry. Spróbujemy ponownie w przyszłym roku." 120px|right *Juventus remisuje i odpada z CL :Juventus zremisował w Turynie z zespołem Chelsea 2-2 i tym samym pożegnał się z tegorocznymi rozgrywkami Ligi Mistrzów. Claudio Ranieri wybierając skład zaskoczył wielu kibiców Juventusu, decydując się na odważne ustawienie z Del Piero grającym za parą napastników: Iaquintą oraz Trezeguet. Zespół Starej Damy od początku meczu starał się narzucić swój styl gry i nie zmieniło się to nawet po kontuzji Nedveda, który już w trzynastej minucie opuścił boisko z grymasem bólu na twarzy. Na efekty nie trzeba było długo czekać, w dziewiętnastej minucie po dwójkowej akcji z Trezeguet Iaquinta wyprowadził Juventus na prowadzenie. Od tego momentu gra się uspokoiła, a żadna z drużyn nie forsowała tempa. Zemściło się to na Juventusie w doliczonym czasie pierwszej połowy, kiedy po strzale Lamparda i rykoszecie Buffon zdołał wprawdzie sparować piłkę na poprzeczkę, ale najszybciej dopadł do niej Essien i skierował ją do siatki. Druga połowa także obfitowała w emocje. Wraz z upływem minut Juventuowi spieszyło się coraz bardziej. Niestety pierwszym efektem nerwowości była druga żółta kartka dla Chielliniego, która zmusiła go do opuszczenia murawy. Mimo gry w osłabieniu Bianconeri potrafili wyjść na prowadzenie po skutecznie egzekwowanym przez Del Piero rzucie karnym. Nadzieje Juventinich na awans trwały tylko do osiemdziesiątej trzeciej minuty, kiedy to Drogba strzałem z bliskiej odległości ustalił wynik spotkania. Mimo zaledwie remisu można pochwalić graczy Starej Damy, którzy pomimo znacznych osłabień potrafili się na tle tak silnego rywala zaprezentować się bardzo dobrze, a woli walki i ambicji nikt im odmówić nie może. (Więcej) *Hiddink: Będziemy atakować! :"Najlepsze co możemy zrobić to zakończyć spotkanie bez straty gola, jednak skupianie się na obronie przez 90 minut byłoby wielkim błędem. Jeśli czekasz na poczytania rywala to oznacza, że ryzykujesz zbyt wiele. Będziemy atakować w każdej nadarzającej się okazji" powiedział Hiddink na przedmeczowej konferencji. Skromna wygrana w Londynie nie pozwala mu spać spokojnie przed rewanżem. Spytany o zawodników, którzy borykają się z problemami zdrowotnymi, trener Chelsea nie był zbyt konkretny "Essien był poza boiskiem przez bardzo długi czas, nie wiem, czy jest gotowy zagrać już od pierwszej minuty, ani czy nie lepiej wprowadzić go w trakcie gry, jak podczas poprzedniego meczu. Carvalho ma się całkiem nieźle, ale wciąż może być lepiej. Anelka trenował już z drużyną, ale jego stan zostanie oceniony po wtorkowym treningu i wówczas zdecyduję o jego powołaniu. Podobnie ma się sytuacja Deco, zawodnik borykał się z groźniejszą kontuzją i musimy być ostrożni." 120px|right *Del Piero: Potrzebujemy wsparcia kibiców :Jutro wieczorem bardziej niż kiedykolwiek Bianconeri będą potrzebowali wsparcia ze strony kibiców. O tym przekonani są zarówno Claudio Ranieri, jak i Alessandro Del Piero (na zdjęciu), bohaterowie konferencji prasowej na dzień przed meczem rewanżowym w ramach 1/8 Champions League. Oto co powiedział Il Capitano: "Wszyscy wiemy co zdarzyło się w przeciągu ostatnich lat. Konsekwencje ponieśliśmy my, piłkarze, ludzie, którzy pracują w klubie, a także kibice. To musi nam dodać energii w tym meczu. Wszyscy czekają na konfrontację z Chelsea, ale aby ją wygrać potrzebujemy pomocy ze strony kibiców. Atmosfera to podstawa." Prawie dwa tygodnie po meczu w Londynie podejście pozostaje to samo: "Mecze Ligi Mistrzów są ciężkie bez względu na przeciwnika, ale to nie znaczy, że nie uda nam się. Wynik pierwszego spotkania jest negatywny, ale nie niemożliwy do odrobienia. Wiemy, że aby awansować dalej musimy strzelić bramkę i wygrać. Żeby to zrobić musimy zagrać perfekcyjny mecz, łącząc aspekty taktyczne i techniczne z sercem, entuzjazmem, chęcią zwycięstwa i awansu." Jutro Juve musi dać z siebie wszystko, a nawet więcej. Trzeba powtórzyć mecz z Realem Madryt, zwłaszcza ten pierwszy, w którym tak jak teraz brakowało wielu podstawowych graczy. Del Piero, który otworzył wynik swoją piękna bramką ma nadzieję, że będzie miał okazję, żeby powtórzyć ten wyczyn: "Jest wiele wspólnych aspektów między tymi meczami, także teraz kluczowy będzie duch drużyny i wsparcie kibiców. Tym razem gramy u siebie i powtórzę jeszcze raz: atmosfera będzie fundamentalna." Del Piero ma też rachunki do wyrównania z Hiddinkiem: "Mistrzostwa Świata w Japonii i Korei nie są najpiękniejszym wspomnieniem (Hiddink był wtedy trenerem Korei Południowej, która wyeliminowała Włochów w 1/8 finału, przyp. red). Kolejnym meczem, w którym miałem okazję konfrontacji z Hiddinkiem był mecz z Australią (Mistrzostwa Świata 2006 w Niemczech, 1/8 finału, 1-0 dla Włochów, przyp. red.). Zawsze pokazywał, że jest przygotowany pod każdym względem. Poza tym ma do dyspozycji świetnych piłkarzy. To będzie dla nas bardzo ciężki mecz." Ale mimo wszystko Alex ma swoją receptę na sukces: "Dla mnie podstawowe są entuzjazm i miłość do tego co się robi. Te rzeczy sprawiają, że każdego dnia chcę być coraz lepszy. I chcę wygrywać. Do tego dochodzą wiara i miłość do tych barw. To nie przypadek, że prawie cała moja kariera jest oparta o ten klub, o Juventus." *Powołani na Chelsea :Po ostatnim treningu na Stadio Olimpico przed jutrzejszym meczem z Chelsea trener Claudio Ranieri powołał 19 zawodników na to spotkanie. W porównaniu do derby rozegranego dwa dni temu w kadrze zabrakło Momo Sissoko i Marco Marchionniego, natomiast wraca Zdenek Grygera. Nie do końca wyleczył się Nicola Legrottaglie (na zdjęciu) i także bez niego będzie musiał poradzić sobie Ranieri, podobnie jak i bez Camoranesiego, Zanettiego i De Ceglie, którzy są kontuzjowani już od jakiegoś czasu. :Oto pełna kadra:, 1 Buffon, 3 Chiellini, 4 Mellberg, 5 Zebina, 7 Salihamidzic, 8 Amauri, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 11 Nedved, 13 Manninger, 15 Knezevic, 17 Trezeguet, 18 Poulsen, 19 Marchisio, 20 Giovinco, 21 Grygera, 28 Molinaro, 30 Tiago, 41 Ariaudo right|150px *Buffon: jesteśmy w stanie awansować :Mimo porażki w pierwszym spotkaniu bramkarz Juventusu wierzy, że to Juventus po wtorkowym spotkaniu będzie cieszyć się z awansu do następnej rundy "Przeciwko Chelsea musimy zagrać jak w naszych najlepszych meczach w Lidze Mistrzów. Jesteśmy w stanie odrobić rezultat z Londynu. Nie boimy się rywala" powiedział w wywiadzie dla Datasport. "Jesteśmy zadowoleni z naszej postawy podczas meczu derbowego. Cieszę się, że mogliśmy uradować naszych fanów." *Sissoko odpocznie przez 90 dni :Potwierdziły się pesymistyczne przewidywania po kontuzji Sissoko. Złamanie piątej kości śródstopia w lewej stopie wymaga interwencji chirurgicznej. Operacja odbędzie się już jutro, zostanie przeprowadzona przez profesorów Flavio Quaglia i Giuliano Cerulli w klinice Fornaca w Turynie. Powrót zawodnika na boisko powinien potrwać około 90 dni, co w praktyce oznacza koniec sezonu dla pomocnika Juventusu. right|150px *We wtorek LM: Juventus vs Chelsea :Jedną bramkę straty z pierwszego spotkania przeciwko Chelsea Londyn będzie się starał odrobić we wtorek Juventus Turyn, który Anglików podejmie na Stadio Olimpico. Pierwsze spotkanie rozegrane w Londynie zakończyło się skromnym zwycięstwem gospodarzy 1:0, po golu na samym początku spotkania Didiera Drogby, który jeszcze nie tak dawno był kuszony możliwością przejścia do Serie A i gry dla Interu Mediolan. Potyczka w stolicy Anglii była już trzecią konfrontacją w tym sezonie Chelsea z włoską drużyną. Wcześniej zespół również 1:0 wygrał u siebie z Romą, by w rewanżu przegrać 1:3. Zwycięstwo gospodarzy w Londynie było dla nich 16 meczem na swoim terenie w Lidze Mistrzów bez porażki, podczas gdy Juventus doznał siódmej z rzędu porażki w fazie pucharowej Ligi Mistrzów w meczach wyjazdowych. W swojej historii Stara Dama, gdy przegrywała pierwsze spotkania w fazie pucharowej poza domem, w rewanżach osiem razy zdołała odrobić stratę i przechodziła do kolejnej rundy, a w dziewięciu przypadkach nie potrafiła odwrócić losów rywalizacji i odpadała z rozgrywek. Chelsea do tej pory na rewanż trzy razy jechała po wygraniu pierwszego spotkania przed własną publicznością, dwa razy odpadając z dalszych gier i tylko raz przechodząc dalej. Tym razem gościom będzie również niezwykle ciężko powstrzymać Juventus na jego terenie, bowiem zespół ten w trzech ostatnich edycjach Ligi Mistrzów, w których wziął udział nie przegrał jeszcze w w stolicy Piemontu żadnego spotkania pozostawiając w pokonanym polu 10 rywali, trzy inne mecze remisując i tracąc w nich w sumie zaledwie trzy gole. Co więcej Włosi wygrali 10 z 16 potyczek na swoim terenie z przedstawicielami ligi angielskiej w europejskich pucharach. Sześć pozostałych meczów to trzy remisy i trzy porażki miejscowych. Do meczu pozostało: *Essien zagra w meczu z Juve? :Kibice Juventusu martwią się kontuzją Sissoko, natomiast sympatycy Chelsea są w zupełnie innych nastrojach. Jeden z ich ulubieńców, Michael Essien, powrócił po długiej kontuzji. Reprezentant Ghany wystąpił w sobotnim meczu pucharowym, rozegrał blisko 30 minut zmieniając w drugiej połowie Obi Mikela. "Michael wykonał znakomitą pracę podczas rehabilitacji" powiedział Hiddink w wywiadzie dla Sky Sport "Jest już zupełnie zdrowy, choć po tak długiej przerwie trudno jest zagrać już od pierwszej minuty. Do meczu z Juventusem zostało jeszcze sporo godzin, mam czas by pomyśleć na temat sytuacji zawodnika. Możliwe, że Essien zagra w wyjściowym składzie i po spotkaniu będzie można ocenić konsekwencje tej decyzji." Powrót zawodnika to bardzo dobra informacja dla kibiców Chelsea Londyn. Z powodu kontuzji niedostępni są Joe Cole oraz Deco, a Ballack gra poniżej oczekiwań. Zmartwieniem dla nich może być z pewnością kontuzja Anelki, który może nie otrzymać powołania na wtorkowy pojedynek "Czy Anelka będzie mógł wystąpić? Prawdopodobie nie, uraz jest zbyt powazny by ryzykować jego pogłębienie. Na szczęście jest Drogba, który wydaje się wracać do swojej wysokiej dyspozycji". right|120px *Przygotowania do meczu z Chelsea :Po wygranych derbach Juventus koncentruje się na meczu w ramach rozgrywek Ligi Mistrzów. Przygotowania rozpoczęły się od złych wieści na temat stanu zdrowia Mohameda Sissoko, który w najbliższym czasie nie będzie mógł wspomóc swoich kolegów na boisku. Na szczęście Ranieri otrzymał także pozytywne wiadomości. Grygera oraz Legrottaglie trenowali z pełnym obciążeniem i wydaje się, że po ich kontuzji nie ma już śladu. Marchionni, kolejny pomocnik, który nie mógł zagrać w meczu z Torino, pracował na sali gimnastycznej. Zawodnik cierpi z powodu naderwania mięśnia. *Sissoko kontuzjowany! :Na dwa dni przed rewanżowym pojedynkiem z Chelsea z obozu Bianconerich płynie fatalna wiadomość. Mohamed Sissoko nie będzie mógł zagrać w najbliższych meczach ze względu na pęknięcie kości w lewej stopie. Zawodnik urazu nabawił się podczas wczorajszego spotkania derbowego, mimo iż spędził na boisku zaledwie kilka minut. Dokładny termin powrotu Sissoko na boisko zostanie oszacowany w ciągu następnych kilku dni, po wykonaniu kolejnych badań. right|120px *Chiellini: Myśleliśmy tylko o Torino :Skład z Del Piero, Trezeguet, Sissoko, Tiago na ławce rezerwowych a długimi momentami także sama gra Bianconerich sugerowała, że priorytetem jest najbliższy mecz w Lidze Mistrzów, nie pojedynek derbowy. Zaprzecza temu zdecydowanie strzelec zwycięskiej bramki "To był dla nas bardzo ważny mecz. W naszych głowach było jedynie Torino, nikt jeszcze nie myślał o Chelsea. Daliśmy z siebie wszystko i jesteśmy zadowoleni z rezultatu. Wygrana doda nam nową energię przed wtorkowym pojedynkiem. Początek meczu, gdy Sereni w znakomity sposób obronił strzał Iaquinty, nie był dla nas szczęśliwy. Ale poprawiliśmy się, w drugiej połowie strzeliliśmy zwycięską bramkę. To dobrze, w ostatnich pojedynkach drugie odsłony były znacznie słabsze w naszym wykonaniu. Przed meczem z Chelsea jestem optymista, choć naszym rywalom daję 51% szans na awans, ze względu na wygraną w pierwszym pojedynku." *Serie A (27/38) Torino - Juventus 0:1 :Juventus rządzi w Turynie! Drugie derby w tym sezonie i drugie zwycięstwo w stosunku jeden do zera, dzięki czemu Bianconeri zapewnili sobie panowanie w Turynie przez kolejnych kilka miesięcy. Tym razem Ranieri, myśląc już o wtorkowym rewanżu w Lidze Mistrzów, wystawił dość eksperymentalny skład. W wyjściowej jedenastce znalazło się miejsce dla Poulsena, Giovinco, Iaquinty, Salihamidzica oraz Zebiny. Dla Francuza były to pierwsze minuty w meczu o punkty w tym sezonie. Bohaterem spotkania mógł zostać bramkarz Torino, Sereni, który kapitalnymi interwencjami kilkukrotnie ratował remis swojej drużynie. Jednak w 81 minucie przy strzale Chielliniego z najbliższej odległości był zupełnie bezradny. Do końca meczu wynik nie uległ już zmianie, tym samym Bianconeri mogą spokojnie przygotowywać się do pojedynku z Chelsea. (Więcej) :Torino – Juventus 0:1 :81' Chiellini :Torino: Sereni - Colombo, Natali, Dellafiore, Pisano - Abate, Corini (75' Samuel), Dzemaili, Barone (71' Gasbarroni) - Rosina (51' Ventola), Stellone :Juventus: Buffon - Zebina (60' Ariaudo), Mellberg, Chiellini, Molinaro - Salihamidzic, Poulsen (84' Sissoko), Marchisio, Giovinco (68' Nedved) - Amauri, Iaquinta right|120px *Deco na celowniku Juve? :Dla nikogo nie będzie niespodzianką wieść, że Juventus od miesięcy szuka następcy Pavla Nedveda. Zaskakiwać mogą jedynie pojawiające się nazwiska. Znalezienie odpowiedniego kandydata grającego na lewym skrzydle pomocy jest niezwykle trudne, dlatego w mediach coraz częściej pojawiają się informacje na temat modyfikacji taktyki i sprowadzeniu pomocnika bliżej pary napastników. Niedawno dyskutowano sytuację Sneijdera w Realu, później faworytem stał się Gourcuff. Dziś angielskie media obiegła nowa informacja – nabytkiem Juventusu miałby być doświadczony pomocnik Chelsea – Deco. Koszt tej transakcji byłby stosunkowo niewielki, w granicach 6 mln funtów, co pozwoliłoby przeznaczyć więcej funduszy na pozostałe wzmocnienia. *20 powołanych na mecz z Torino :Po zakończonym treningu w Vinovo Claudio Ranieri powołał 20 zawodników na derbowy mecz z Torino, zaplanowany na jutrzejszy wieczór. Po długiej przerwie do pierwszego zespołu wracają Jonathan Zebina i Dario Knezević. Dla Francuza mecz z Torino może oznaczać pierwszy w tym sezonie występ w pierwszej drużynie Juventusu, podczas gdy Chorwat nie gra od pierwszego starcia z Napoli. Zagrać nie będą mogli za to zawieszony Legrottaglie i kontuzjowany Grygera (który doznał urazu w meczu z Lazio). Powołanie otrzymał też Ariaudo. Na liście nie ma też nazwisk Camoranesiego, Zanettiego i De Ceglie. Ostatni pojawił się jednak dzisiaj w Vinovo. Albin Ekdal po raz kolejny zostanie z drużyną Primavery. Poniżej prezentujemy pełną listę piłkarzy wybranych przez Ranieriego na mecz z odwiecznym rywalem Juventusu: 1 Buffon, 3 Chiellini, 4 Mellberg, 5 Zebina, 7 Salihamidzić, 8 Amauri, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 11 Nedved, 13 Manninger, 15 Knezević, 17 Trezeguet, 18 Poulsen, 19 Marchisio, 20 Giovinco, 22 Sissoko, 28 Molinaro, 30 Tiago, 32 Marchionni, 41 Ariaudo right|120px *Ranieri: Myślimy tylko o derbach :Już jutro odbędą się słynne Derby Turynu. Kilka dni później Juventus zagra spotkanie o awans do ćwierćfinału Ligi Mistrzów. Trener Juventusu zapewnia jednak, że jego drużyna skupia się tylko i wyłącznie na najbliższym spotkaniu. Bianconeri muszą pokonać rywali zza miedzy, by nie stracić dystansu do liderującego Interu. Ranieri powiedział, iż oczekuje od swoich podopiecznych pełnej dyspozycji w tym spotkaniu. "Nie myślę o meczu z Chelsea. Zawsze powtarzam, że najbliższe spotkanie jest najważniejsze. W tej kolejce dojdzie do kilku ciekawych pojedynków. My rozegramy derby, dlatego już jesteśmy gotowi. Co do ostatnich wydarzeń (konflikt z Jose Mourinho), nie mają one wpływu na nasze przygotowania. Nie będzie żadnych usprawiedliwień. Starcia tego typu są częścią trudności Serie A, mimo to jesteśmy dobrze przygotowani. Każde derby są wyjątkowe i fascynujące. Również nasza potyczka zawsza prezentowała wysoki poziom." - powiedział Ranieri w wywiadzie dla Sky Sport Italia. Torino powoli powraca do równej formy. Nie przegrali oni 7 meczów z rzędu. Popularny Tinkerman zdaje sobie sprawę z zadania, które stoi przed Juventusem. "Torino będzie bardzo zmotywowane, agresywne i zwarte. Spodziewam się żywego meczu. Ligowa pozycja i statystyki nie wchodzą w rachubę. Wspaniały mecz rozpocznie się już od pierwszego gwizdka." Nie obyło się także bez pytań dotyczących Jose Mourinho. Obaj panowie, co wiadomo nie od dziś, nie przepadają za sobą. Ostatnio także doszło do słownych starć. "Mourinho? Nie będę wypowiadał się na ten temat." *Cassano oczarował Juventus :Zarząd Juventusu niczym kobieta zmienny jest. Po niesamowitym występie Antonio Cassano w półfinale Pucharu Włoch z Interem, Bianconeri chętnie widzieliby włoskiego napastnika w swoich szeregach. Należy przypomnieć, iż wcześniej kategorycznie temu zaprzeczano. Miałby on zastąpić Pavla Nedveda, który zdecydował się na rozbrat z futbolem. Cassano wzniósł się na wyżyny w spotkaniu z Interem, z miejsca stając się obiektem pożądania Starej Damy. Zgodnie z Tuttosport ewentualne negocjacje rozpoczną się od kwoty 20 milionów euro. Gazeta twierdzi, że dyrektor sportowy Juve - Alessio Secco już wkrótce skontaktuje się z agentem piłkarza - Beppe Bozzo w celu podjęcia wstępnych pertraktacji. Media zgodnie twierdzą, że jest on najlepszym z możliwych kandydatów do przejęcia lewej flanki po Nedvedzie. Głównym rywalem Bianconerich w wyścigu po piłkarza będzie Inter Mediolan, który kilka razy wyrażał zainteresowanie Włochem. Prasa co rusz podaje nowe nazwiska, które miałyby zasilić Juventus. Jeśli potwierdzą się plotki, Cassano przywdzieje czarno-biały trykot już latem. right|120px *Spekulacji ciąg dalszy :Nazwisko pomocnika Realu Madryt - Wesley Sneijdera powędrowało do notesu działaczy Juventusu Turyn w związku z odejściem Pavla Nedveda na piłkarską emeryturę. Czeski pomocnik pełnił w zespole ze Stadio Olimpico ważną rolę, dlatego poszukiwania jego następcy muszą być głęboko przemyślane. Wysłannicy Bianconeri obrali tym razem inny kierunek poszukiwań, którym stał się Półwysep Iberyjski i tamtejsza Primera Division. Wąski krąg kandydatów do gry w trykocie Starej Damy reprezentuje kilku czołowych piłkarzy Europy. Priorytetem jest w tym wypadku pomocnik Werderu Brema - Diego, ale przy braku porozumienia, w obwodzie pozostaje plan B. Alternatywą dla Brazylijczyka jest Holender - Wesley Sneijdera. Odkąd Królewskich prowadzi Juande Ramos, były gracz Ajaxu Amsterdam (mówiąc żargonem piłkarskim) "grzeje" ławę. Taka sytuacja spowodowana jest kontuzją. Przed kontuzją Sneijder był jednym z najlepszych zawodników Galakticos, po rekonwalescencji sprawy diametralnie się zmieniły. W kuluarach mówi się o sumie odstępnego sięgającej 27 milionów euro. Kwota może okazać się zbyt wygórowana dla Juventusu. Wszyscy mają jednak nadzieje na pomyślne negocjacje. *W sobotę Derby Turynu: Torino vs Juventus :Nim Juventus przystąpi do meczu rewanżowego w Lidze Mistrzów przeciwko Chelsea zespół czeka w weekend konfrontacja, która zadecyduje o tym, która drużyna będzie rządzić Turynem przez najbliższe pół roku – Juve czy Torino. Torino obecnie jest tuż nad strefą spadkową z zaledwie jednym punktem przewagi nad nią. Drużyna jednak doskonale radzi sobie w ostatnim czasie na włoskich boiskach, na których nie przegrała siedmiu ostatnich gier. Inna sprawa, że w tym czasie sięgnęła zaledwie po jedno zwycięstwo, pozostałe sześć spotkań remisując. Juventus również nabrał jednak wiatru w żagle wygrywając trzy z ostatnich czterech spotkań ligowych. Bilans psuje nieco porażka z wtorku w Pucharze Włoch przeciwko Lazio Rzym, ale w lidze drużynie idzie coraz lepiej i strata do prowadzącego w tabeli Interu została przed tygodniem zniwelowana do siedmiu oczek. Również w domu Torino prezentuje się dobrze w ostatnich kolejkach i nie przegrało już czterech kolejnych spotkań. W cały sezonie bilans Granaty to pięć wygranych, trzy remisy i pięć porażek, a więc całkiem przyzwoity jak na zespół broniący się przed degradacją. Największym sukcesem w konfrontacjach na Olimpico z czołowymi ekipami kraju był jednak jedynie remis z Milanem. Z Interem, Fiorentiną, Romą, Lazio czy Cagliari miejscowi już przegrywali, a ta stawia z kolei w roli faworyta Juventus. (Więcej). Do meczu pozostało: right|120px *Sfrustrowany Trezeguet :Jak podaje Tuttosport, napastnik Juventusu Turyn David Trezeguet jest sfrustrowany faktem, że trener Claudio Ranieri nie daje mu szans gry. Od czasu, gdy Francuz wyleczył się z kontuzji jest stałym bywalcem ławki rezerwowych. Ranieri daje szanse gry swojemu napastnikowi w końcówkach meczów, kiedy wynik jest z reguły ustalony. Trezegeuet jest niezadowolony z takiej sytuacji i spotkał się z trenerem, aby przeprowadzić rozmowę na temat swojej pozycji w klubie, ale wątpliwe jest, aby wygryzł kogoś z duetu Del Piero – Amauri. *Lazio - Juventus 2-1 :Pierwszy mecz półfinałowy, pomiędzy Lazio a Juventusem zapowiadał się na ciężką przeprawę, co zresztą było widać na boisku. Bianconeri ulegli na stadionie w Rzymie swojemu przeciwnikowi 1:2. Mecz rozpoczął się przewagą Juventusu. Już po około 20 minutach gry piłkę w siatce umieścił Iaquinta, ale sędzia był zdania, że bramka została zdobyta ze spalonego, co skutecznie zdementowała powtórka. Nie trzeba było długo jednak czekać na uznanego gola. Stara Dama z konsekwencją atakowała, co doprowadziło w 34. minucie do zdobycia przez Marchionniego bramki, który mocnym strzałem z woleja nie dał szans bramkarzowi. Piłka po drodze ubiła jeszcze obrońcę. Po zdobyciu gola, Juventus osiadł na laurach, a jego gra była tylko gorsza. Drugą połowę z mocnego kopyta rozpoczęło Lazio. Coraz pasywniejsza gra gości doprowadziła w końcu do wyrównania, kiedy to w 65. minucie w wielkim zamieszaniu, Pandev zdobył ładną bramkę, strzelając w martwy punkt obok zewnętrznego słupka. Zaraz po strzelonym golu dało się zauważyć chwilowy zryw Juventusu, ale nie trwało to zbyt długo. Po około 13 minutach Lazio zdołało zdobyć drugiego gola. Rocchi dobiegł do wysuniętej piłki szybciej niż Chiellini, dzięki czemu wystarczyło jeszcze założyć siatkę bezwładnemu Manningerowi, aby wynik wyglądał o wiele lepiej. Rezultat taki utrzymał się do końca spotkania. Teraz czeka nas rewanż w Turynie, a zdobyty gol na wyjeździe może być niezwykle cenny. (Więcej) right|120px *Powołani na mecz z Lazio :Oszczędzać siły. W obliczu wszystkich zbliżających się meczów dla piłkarzy Juventusu jest to niezwykle istotne. Po powrocie z Londynu podopieczni Ranieriego mieli raptem półtora dnia na przygotowanie do spotkania z Napoli, a teraz 19 piłkarzy dzisiaj wieczorem będzie obecnych w Rzymie, by stawić czoła tamtejszemu Lazio. Półfinałowy mecz Coppa Italia między Lazio a Juve rozpocznie się dzisiaj o 20:45 na Stadio Olimpico w Rzymie. Jutro druga półfinałowa potyczka: Sampdoria zmierzy się z Interem. Ostatnie dwie rundy rozgrywek charakteryzują się tym, że drużyny biorące w nich udział oprócz pierwszego meczu grają też rewanż. Oczywiście zawsze możliwą pozostaje opcja dogrywki i rzutów karnych, jeśli 180 minut gry nie przyniosłoby rozstrzygnięcia. Mecze rewanżowe zaplanowano na koniec kwietnia. W dzisiejszym meczu na pewno nie wystąpią Buffon, Del Piero i Legrottaglie, jako że nie zostali nawet powołani na to spotkanie. Bramkarzem Starej Damy będzie dzisiaj Alex Manninger, na ławce usiądzie Chimenti. Obok niego na liście pojawiło się dwóch piłkarzy Primavery: golkiper Pinsoglio i obrońca Ariaudo. :Poniżej przedstawiamy pełną listę 19 nazwisk piłkarzy powołanych na mecz z Lazio: :3 Chiellini, 4 Mellberg, 7 Salihamidzic, 8 Amauri, 9 Iaquinta, 11 Nedved, 12 Chimenti, 13 Manninger, 17 Trezeguet, 18 Poulsen, 19 Marchisio, 20 Giovinco, 21 Grygera, 22 Sissoko, 28 Molinaro, 30 Tiago, 32 Marchionni, 41 Ariaudo, 42 Pinsoglio *Marchisio będzie tatą! :W sobotni wieczór na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie wśród wszystkich kibiców Juventusu na trybunie zasiadła także wyjątkowa osoba, której uwadze nie umknął ani jeden boiskowy ruch Claudio Marchisio. Mowa o żonie piłkarza - Robercie, która podarowała mężowi specjalny pocałunek tuż po zakończonym meczu, nie tylko z okazji strzelenia gola: "Jestem w czwartym miesiącu ciąży i dla nas obojga jest to niesamowita radość. Na wewnętrznych stronach rąk oboje mamy wytatuowane daty urodzenia, Claudio moją a ja jego. Zawsze razem z jego mamą chodzę na mecze, niespokojna ale też radosna, nie mogę nigdy wysiedzieć na miejscu kiedy oddaje strzał". Początki historii młodej pary mają skądinąd "derbowe" korzenie: "Poznałam Claudio kiedy grał w młodzieżowej drużynie. Od zawsze byłam fanką Toro, jednak wraz z naszą miłością rosła także moja pasja dla Juventusu. To było zupełnie naturalne, że zmieniłam drużynę. Mieszkamy w Vinovo, dosłownie kilka kroków od ośrodka treningowego. To ja zawsze zajmuję się prowadzeniem domu, co z resztą lubię, nie ma potrzeby, aby mi pomagał a przez to może być bardziej skoncentrowany na swojej pracy. Przedtem, kiedy grał w drużynie Primavery, wychodził z kolegami. Teraz ma swoją rodzinę i może skupić się na pracy. Claudio nie jest typem ponuraka, wręcz świetnie czuje się w towarzystwie, jest pełen życia. Waleczny na boisku, przyszły czuły tata poza nim". right|120px *Coppa Italia: Lazio vs Juventus :Lazio Rzym i Juventus Turyn spotkają się we wtorek na Stadio Olimpico w Rzymie w pierwszym spotkaniu półfinałowym Coppa Italia, by walczyć o przepustkę do finału tych rozgrywek. Obie drużyny w tym roku spotkały się już raz w bezpośrednim spotkaniu, właśnie na Stadio Olimpico w Rzymie. Półtora miesiąca temu po trafieniu Ledesmy dla miejscowych i szybkiej odpowiedzi Mellberga mecz zakończył się remisem 1:1. Kolejny raz w lidze spotkają się w ostatniej kolejce w Turynie, w pojedynku, który może decydować o mistrzostwie kraju dla Juventusu oraz zakwalifikowaniu się Lazio do Ligi Europejskiej UEFA. Na takie właśnie cele wskazuje, bowiem obecna pozycja obu drużyn w tabeli. Juventus otrząsnął się z drugiego już w tym sezonie snu i znowu zabiera się do walki o Scudetto, Lazio również po dłuższym zastoju obecnie aktywnie uczestniczy w walce o czołowe miejsca w klasyfikacji, by powrócić z końcem rozgrywek do europejskich pucharów. Rzymianie mają szansę wywalczenia kwalifikacji do Ligi Europejskiej nie tylko poprzez Serie A, ale również właśnie przez Coppa Italia. Jeśli jednak przegrają półfinały z Juventusem mogą zapomnieć o kwalifikacji tą drogą. Dopiero awans do finału rozgrywek zapewni stołecznej drużynie grę w Europie, chyba że w tym samym czasie Sampdoria wyeliminuje Inter w drugiej parze półfinałowej. Jeśli natomiast Lazio wygra rywalizację ze Starą Damą, a Doria odpadnie w półfinale, wtedy rzymianie będą pierwszą włoską drużyną pewną udziału w europejskich pucharach i to bez względu na wynik finału. Do meczu pozostało: *Chielini: Popełniłem błąd i przepraszam :Nie ucichła wciąż dyskusja po wczorajszym meczu Juventus - Napoli, szczególnie w kontekście zachowania Giorgio Chielliniego, który z powodu swojego zachowania po końcowym gwizdku stał się obiektem krytyki ze strony prasy. Obrońca skomentował całe zajście dla Sky Sport 24. "Przede wszystkim chciałbym powiedzieć, że popełniłem błąd i dlatego przepraszam za niego wszystkich, a szczególnie kibiców Napoli. Nie miałem zamiaru nikogo prowokować ani obrażać. Niestety, dałem się ponieść emocjom z końcówki spotkania, w której było wiele dyskusji z sędzią i zawodnikami drużyny przeciwnej." Chiellini komentuje również samo spotkanie, wygrane przez Juve dzięki bramce Marchisio. "Dla nas ten wynik był bardzo ważny, bo chcieliśmy podkreślić, jak bardzo zależy nam na lidze. Wiemy, że Scudetto może bardziej stracić Inter, niż my je zdobyć, ale zwycięstwa takie jak to wczorajsze, wzmacnia nas dodatkowo przed kolejnymi konfrontacjami - pojedynkiem w Pucharze Włoch, derbami Turynu i rewanżem z Chelsea. To bardzo trudne sprawdziany, do których musimy podejść z maksymalną koncentracją." right|120px *Zebina: Dziś początek nowej kariery :Niedziela 1 marca 2009 to data, która zapisze się w osobistych statystykach Jonathana Zebiny. Już po trzech miesiącach od operacji ścięgna achillesa w lewej nodze francuski obrońca powrócił na boisko i to od razu do oficjalnego spotaknia. Nie był to co prawda ligowy mecz Juventusu, a spotkanie Primavery w młodzieżowych rozgrywkach przeciwko Sampdorii. To był prawdziwy sprawdzian dla Zebiny, który rozegrał 75 minut i był bliski zdobycia bramki (jego strzał z prawej nogi okazał się niecelny), który ostatni raz w oficjalnym meczu pojawił się 17 maja ubiegłego roku w ligowej konfrontacji Sampdoria - Juventus w ostatniej kolejce Serie A. "To było dla mnie naprawdę pozytywne doświadczenie. Bardzo się cieszę, że wracam do pełni zdrowia, teraz czuję się dobrze, a dzięki Primaverze otrzymałem szansę na powrót do gry. Dziś rozpoczyna się dla mnie nowa kariera, a moja dyspozycja to dobry prognostyk przed powrotem do składu." *Z powrotem w Vinovo :Tydzień po zwycięstwie z Palermo, Juventus ponownie wygrywa w lidze, tym razem na Stadio Olimpico z ekipą Napoli. Podobnie jak siedem dni wcześniej, przygotowania do następnego spotkania rozpoczynają się natychmiast, bowiem już we wtorek drużyna ponownie wybiegnie na boisko. Rzymskie Olimpico przywita Bianconerich, którzy w pierwszym meczu półfinałowym Coppa Italia podejmą stołeczne Lazio. Po porannej lekkiej rozgrzewce dla składu z wczorajszego meczu i normalnej sesji dla pozostałej grupy, kolejny trening odbędzie się w poniedziałkowe popołudnie tuż przed wyjazdem do stolicy. W poniedziałek drużyna spotka się w Vinovo o godzinie 15:00, a konferencja prasowa Claudio Ranieriego odbędzie się o 13:30. right|120px *Nedved kończy karierę :Nadszedł ten dzień - Pavel Nedved po porażce z Chelsea w LM podjął decyzję o zakończeniu kariery, co potwierdził w wywiadzie dla Juventus Channel. "Tak, zdecydowałem się zakończyć karierę. To z pewnością nie z powodu przegranej z Chelsea, bo nadal uważam, że mamy dużą szansę awansować dalej. Zawsze cały poświęcałem się piłce, a teraz jestem już zmęczony, nie tylko fizycznie, lecz również mentalnie, dlatego myślę, że nadszedł odpowiedni czas, by się pożegnać. Rozmawiałem o tym z rodziną podczas świąt, to nasza wspólna decyzja, z żoną Ivaną, która chciałaby, bym więcej więcej czasu spędzał w domu, z dziećmi. Nie mogło tak być przez wiele lat, teraz się to zmieni." W ostatnich latach Pavel często zastanawiał się nad zakończeniem kariery, ale zawsze zmieniał zdanie, teraz jego decyzja jest ostateczna. "Nie zmienię jej. Aby nie wywoływać żadnej dyskusji, ogłaszam ją już teraz. Każdego roku, podczas drugiej części sezonu, znajdował się ktoś, kto wypowiadał się na temat zakończenia przeze mnie kariery i mojej decyzji w tej sprawie, którą podejmowałem po zakończeniu rozgrywek. Teraz myślę, że nastał właściwy moment, by natychmiast to ogłosić." W takim razie przed Nedvedem trzy ostatnie miesiące w składzie Juve. "Tak i myślę, że to będą trzy piękne miesiące. Wciąż walczymy na wszystkich frontach: w lidze, w Coppa Italia i Champions League. Mamy spore szanse, by dobrze wypaść we wszystkich rozgrywkach i zależy to tylko od nas." *Cobolli Gigli myśli o Chelsea :Giovanni Cobolli Gigli pochwalił Juventus za natychmiastowe zwycięstwo w lidze po porażce z Chelsea Londyn i przyznał, że już myśli o rewanżowym spotkaniu w LM. "Drużyna miała bardzo mało czasu na przygotowanie się do tego meczu przeciwko tak groźnej ekipie, jaką jest Napoli, ale potrafiliśmy zagrać dobrze i wygrać. Myślę, że wynik 1-0 jest odpowiedni, nawet jeśli goście w drugiej połowie przeważali." 10 marca Bianconeri zagrają ponownie z angielską Chelsea, wcześniej jednak czeka ich pojedynek w krajowym pucharze z Lazio i ligowe Derby della Mole. "Podejdziemy do tych spotkań ze spokojem i wielką determinacją. Przede wszystkim piłkarze nie mogą doznać żadnych kontuzji, następnie w kraju musimy osiągnąć jak najlepsze wyniki, by do spotkania z Chelsea podejść z wiatrem w żaglach. A jestem pewny, że możemy sprawić niespodziankę w Lidze Mistrzów i dalej awansować." Kategoria:Strona główna